


The List Does Exist

by Seito



Series: Today's Lesson Is... [8]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was it so hard to understand that messing with Little Knight's friends was going to result in a world of pain?</p><p>"Well, according to my calculations, you're now on The List. It would not be in my best interest to touch you in any form or way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List Does Exist

RED didn't understand. Why was it so hard to understand that messing with Little Knight's friends was going to result in a world of pain? Privately Red wondered if Megaphone was dropped on his head as a child. It certainly would explain a lot.

"I don't know if I should be disappointed in you or in Megaphone," Red said with a sigh.

"Will you shut up!" Artemis snapped. "God no wonder why KF says you're the most annoying person in the world!" The archer was in a foul mood, having been kidnapped by Megaphone.

A look of hurt appeared on Red's face. He turned around to face a corner, drawing circles in the ground with his finger. Artemis groaned. Running a hand through her ponytail she apologized, "Look. I'm sorry okay? KF probably doesn't hate you...much. But really! If you're gonna stand there at least get me out of here!"

Red immediately brightened. "You really think he doesn't hate me?"

"Well doesn't necessary like you," she muttered under her breath. Artemis gripped the metal bars of her cell. "If you're not going to break me out of here at least let me have one your wires so that I can pick the lock." She was starting to get fed up. Megaphone was still ranting about his evil plans in the other room. No matter how hard she tried, nothing seemed to drown the sound creating villain.

Red tapped his chin. "I supposed I could do that. After all it isn't like that bumbling idiot knows that I'm here. Hmmmmm... Nah!"

Artemis stared at the red thief. "Nah?" she questioned, disbelief hanging in her voice.

"Well, according to my calculations, you're now on The List," Red explained. "It would not be in my best interest to touch you in any form or way. In fact the best I can do, is offer you a first aid kit for that nasty cut on your side." He waved his staff. With a poof, a small white box fell into Artemis' open hands.

"The List?" she asked. She opened the box and pulled out some gauze.

"The List." Offering no other explanation, Red pulled out a watch from his inner pocket. He raised three fingers in the air. "3…2..1."

-BOOM!-

The door fell to the ground. Robin stood in the doorway, scowling. He took one look at Artemis, the white bandage around her waist and the aura in the room immediately darken. Artemis flinched and took a step back. This wasn't like Robin, nothing like the laughing trickster he normally is. Red snapped his fingers and the cell door opened.

Robin glared at Red. "Why are you here?" he snapped.

Red smiled. "Well I was concerned about my Lady Archer, Little Knight." He helped Artemis out of the cell, passing her over Robin who seemed to be calming down.

Still glaring the thief, Robin placed Artemis arm around his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her side, careful about her wound. They headed towards the door.

Red peered outside to find the room completely trashed. In the center, Megaphone sat in a chair tied up. Duct tape was placed over his mouth and giving up the blue villain was trashing about, he was in some serious pain.

Red's eye brow rose. "Interesting, Little Knight. You didn't hurt him as badly I thought you would."

Robin scowled again. "I considered breaking every bone in his body, but this seemed to be more… torturous."

"Are those teletubbies?" Artemis asked.

"Dancing to caramelldansen?" Red finished.

A vicious grin spread across Robin's face. "Yes."


End file.
